Battles Of Space
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Read A/N Chapter for details
1. AN

**A/N**

**Hey all, its been a while since I did any chapters/updates/stories. But I'm currently trying to do some testing with certain storylines… including some that have no relations to Vex's Character. But this will be a collection of Space Battle scenes, but more experimental with the main idea of anything goes. Ideas for ship types from games and movies (NO STAR-TREK! THAT IS THE ONE CONDITION!) are welcome, along with Space battles, but for now they will only be in the Star Wars universe in its entirety. The ships will be the only real difference.**


	2. Escaping Atollon

"I'm not accepting surrenders. I want utter defeat, crashing down upon you." Thrawn says calmly through the comm. unit. Before he could order an attack, another message was coming in.

"Yo. How's everything going on the base… Oh, hey there Thrawn… Hmm, I take it you are here to try and bring utter defeat crashing down upon them?" Vex's voice cracks through, practically repeating the phrase Thrawn previously said. "Well, you see, you may have a few issues going dealing with several Titan Class ships, including one stolen Bellator that will be arriving right about…" And as he pauses, a deck officer can be heard through Thrawn's connection.

"Sir, several ships are coming out of Hyperspace."

"… uh, now." Vex finishes. One Ankylon Titan, Ragnarov Titan, Bellator Class Star Destroyer, and General Kota's fleet, consisting of one MC80A Star Cruiser (Solidarity), one MC80 Star Cruiser, the Nebulon-B Escort frigate (Modded to be a Capital Ship), one regular Nebulon-B Hospital Frigate, a split-bow variant Assault Frigate Mark I, a Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Rogue Shadow, two Action Series Transports (Modified to hold multiple laser and ion cannons), three YKL-37R Nova Couriers (Modified with laser and ion cannons as well as missile tubes), three DP20 Gunships, five GR-75 Medium Transports (Modified with laser and ion cannons), and eight CR90 Corvettes, all with extra armour and shields.

"This is General Rahm Kota, get what remaining forces you have and prepare for battle. Bring your Prototype fighters to the Salvation." Kota sent through the comms.

The stolen Bellator consisted of 5 Squadrons (20 fighters) of TIE Defenders, manned by Kota's Elite pilots.

The Ankylon and Ragnarov Titan held 2 Fighter Squadrons (10 fighters) and 1 Bomber Squadron (5 bombers) **each**, piloted by Grand Admiral Blaze's Pilots.

The remaining forces held 30 BTL Y-Wing star fighters, 20 R-41 Starchasers, 20 Z-95 Headhunters and 15 R-22 Spearheads, manned by Kota's main Pilot's.

The rebels had only a few ships left, consisting of one CR90 Corvette, two Sphyma-Class Corvettes (Hammerhead Corvettes) and had only 2 Y-Wings and 4 Prototype RZ-1 A-Wings. Ezra would hopefully be arriving with reinforcements shortly.

The Ankylon Titan Enveloped the fleet in a large energy shield, to reduce the damage taken to itself, while absorbing the shots meant for the other ships. The Ragnarov engaged Over-Charge and prepared its Snipe Round, aiming at the closest Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer.

The R-22 Spearheads formed up in their squadrons, Blue, Red, Grey, Silver and Yellow. The Y-Wings grouped in five's, but all part of the extended Gold Squadron. The Starchasers didn't exactly follow a pattern, more as a way to have a random, unexpected area for Thrawn to be on lookout for, as a way to divert his focus if necessary. Rogue Shadow, manned by Eclipse and Starkiller, took the lead. The Z-95's stayed back to protect the fleet from TIE's and the Defenders split up to attack the smaller support ships of the Seventh Fleet.

"Red and Blue Squadrons, protect the bombers. Silver Squad, hit and run against the Chimaera, keep Thrawn busy. Grey Squad, Poke around and use what openings you can to deal some damage. Yellow, stay with us as we escort the Prototype fighters to the Salvation." Eclipse ordered the squadrons accordingly, while Starkiller manned the cannons.

Vex was in his personal fighter, waiting back with the reinforcement carriers if they were required.

"Captain Garrison, hope you are prepared for a possible combat test." He calls through to the USS Valkyrie, now equipped for space travel and combat.

"We have everything set, but some of us are concerned this won't hold up to a large battle." Garrison informs.

"Unfortunately, that will be a possibility, but then again, that is why you have my spec ops crew aboard with you." Vex reassures the nervous Naval Captain.

"Tombstone is my team, Vex." He replies.

"No. They **WERE** your **MARINES**, now they are my **SPEC OPS**; there is a difference in skill and abilities." Vex corrects, as he views a Holo image of the Formations of the battle.

General Kota stood in the command deck of the Salvation, watching the battle through a Holo Image like Vex. The fighters were engaging their assigned targets and the remaining fighter force was defending the fleet from any TIE's. Rogue Shadow and Yellow squad were escorting the prototype RZ-1 A-Wings to the hanger bay before a lone Defender broke through their defence and an A-Wing was destroyed.

"Proxy, when that Defender gets in range, target it with the Fusion Accelerator Cannon. Our other cannons are no use against its shields." Kota said to the training droid, who was in the form of the original Galen Marek/Starkiller, to be able to use his Force abilities for an edge in the battle.

"On it General" The droid said before making his way to the cannon.

"Salvation to Rogue Shadow, come in." Kota signalled.

"Rogue Shadow here. Having some trouble with this fast armoured fucker." Starkiller responded instead of Eclipse.

"Get him into the range of our main cannon. Proxy should be able to take him out with it." Kota explained.

"You and that cannon worry me, General. But if we do that, we aren't going to be able to protect these A-Wings." Eclipse joined in.

"Hey, with the right tools, that thing can destroy an entire Star Destroyer with a single shot!" Kota protested.

"That was with my power General! Not the cannon!" Starkiller called back.

"That is where proxy comes in." He said.

"THAT MAKES IT WORSE! YOU KNOW HE HAS A TENDANCY TO TRY AND KILL ME!" Starkiller yells, his flashbacks of his template present.

"I take it you don't remember his programming being wiped then." Eclipse said calmly.

"Dammit Juno, I wanted to see how long it took before he realised that!" Vex's voice comes through.

"VEX!" Starkiller yelled.

"What? I get bored when things happen the same way. Besides, I removed what smouldering remains were left of his primary programming. He still holds a grudge for it too…" Vex assures everyone.

"So that is why you're staying with the reinforcements?" Kota asks.

"Yeah, otherwise he would aim for me instead of the Defender." Vex affirms. Sadly, due to the conversation, no one was paying enough attention to attempt to help the second A-Wing that was destroyed.

"DAMMIT! STOP DISTRACTING US VEX!" Starkiller once more yells through the comms.

As this all occurred, Ezra and half a dozen Mandalorian Fang Fighters appeared out of Hyperspace, and made their way to the second Interdictor.

"Alright. Phoenix and Massassi Cells, be prepared to jump to light speed as soon as that second Interdictor is disabled!" Blaze makes himself known form the Ankylon Titan. "We'll keep them occupied as long as we can before joining up with you."

Silver Squad was making as much noise as possible across the Chimaera's hull.

"Silver 3, watch out for those turrets, but make sure they have their attention on you!" Silver leader ordered, preparing for an attack run to disable the turrets. Silver Squad was different to most others, their A-Wings didn't come from any of the currently visible ships, but instead from the USS Valkyrie, and hand picked and further trained by Vex for Spec Ops missions in fighters. The R-22's they used were more heavily armoured and armed, as fast as the Prototype RZ-1 A-Wing, and more shielded than a Y-Wing bomber. You could say they were a Defender in disguise. They had two Torpedo Tubes, a design taken from the future RZ-2 A-Wing, and Countermeasures against homing missiles.

As Silver Leader fired his Proton Torpedoes, one of the Turrets fired off a single shot at the underside of one of his Cannons, disabling it.

"Ah, shit! Silver 2, I'm gonna need support on my port side. One of the turrets got a last second shot off and hit one of my cannons." Silver Leader called to his Wing Man.

"On it, General." Silver 2 responded, changing sides and joining up in close formation.

"I wish we had those T-65's back by now." Silver Leader muttered over the comms.

"We got what we got. Just gotta make use of it." Silver 3 replied. "But I'm not going to be able to take their fire a second time. Bastards hit close to the engines. I'm gonna have to pull out."

"Copy. Head to the Ankylon for now. They have fighter reserves." Silver Leader ordered, and Silver 3 broke off. "Looks like it's just us. We'll see if they can handle a flyby across the bridge."

Yellow Squad was less lucky. One of them had taken a hit meant for an A-Wing, reducing their Squad from 3 to 2.

"Yellow 3, you have eyes on the bastard?" Yellow Leader asked.

"Negative, Sir. He stays hidden until the last minute, then blasts us to hell. I don't even know how Etch was able to anticipate where he was going to shoot." Yellow 3 replied.

"He always was better at analysing attack patterns than the rest of us." Yellow Leader said solemnly. "Rogue Shadow, you picking him up on your scanners?"

"Nothing on our end… wait, got him. Heading 42." Eclipse answered. As the Defender sent a barrage we manoeuvred ourselves out of the firing line. The prototypes were faster to evade, which is where I noticed the flaw.

"Yellow Leader to Rogue Shadow, I think I have an idea to minimise the risk of losing another fighter. His attacks always come from above and behinds, never a mix. Position yourself above the prototypes, while we take their six."

"What are you intending to do?" Starkiller's voice echoed across the comm.

"The prototypes aren't any different to the standard R-22 Spearheads. They have the same length, width and engine size currently. But they are faster. They shed weight, like you would on a modified car to increase acceleration and speed. And with enough luck, we should be able to hide directly behind them and take their place. If my theory is correct, we should be able to withstand two to three hits from normal attacks, where the A-Wings seem to only take a single hit." Yellow Leader explains.

"But then why did Etch not make it through?" Yellow 3 asks sceptically.

"Because he was hit more than three times. When he said he was hit, there was a delay before he was destroyed. A long enough delay to have been more than one hit. That is what he figured out before us, and if timed right, one of us can sneak out from our formation and began attacking his flank and putting him on the defensive."

"And I've got you covered too." Starkiller joined in.

"Red Leader, Blue Leader, We're going in for an attack run." Gold 5 said to the fighter squadrons guarding them.

"Keep the formation close and watch out for those towers." Red Leader informed Gold Squadron as a whole. The Bombers stayed close and began firing their proton bombs across the Star Destroyer, as it tried to shoot down the bombers before its destruction, successfully destroying two Y-Wings before all four turret towers were engulfed in flames.

It was at this point that half a dozen Fang Fighters and Ezra's Gauntlet emerged from hyperspace, and made their way to the remaining Interdictor.

"General, our Mandalorian allies have arrived." Vex relays to Kota.

"Alright, send five Headhunters to help keep any TIE's off their backs as they do their job." Kota orders.

Five Headhunters break off their defence, making their way to the remaining Interdictor. As they break off, the remains of Yellow Squadron, consisting of only Yellow 3, along with Rogue Shadow and two Prototype RZ-1 A-Wings arrive, the Defender hot on their heels.

"Proxy, as soon as you have a clear shot, take it!" Eclipse calls over the comms, and Proxy begins channelling the Force, however the fuck he does. The Rogue Shadow passes with the RZ-1 A-Wing under it, Proxy fires the Force Enhanced shot, compensating for the time it takes to reach the distance. Yellow 3 then passes, narrowly missing the shot, and the Defender, too focused on shooting them down, is hit, the whole fighter engulfed and disintegrated, as the shot then travels further, eventually hitting a stray Arquitus, splitting it in half.

"I presume you were aiming for that ship Proxy?" Kota asks the droid.

"Maybe." Proxy replies.

Yellow 3, Rogue Shadow and the remaining A-Wings dock aboard the Salvation. It was then that a gravitational explosion caught the attention of all forces.

"Phoenix and Massassi, get to Safe Haven. Blaze Out." Blaze says, watching as the Rebels Cells made the jump out of the system. "All ships! Prepare to depart!" Kota's militia jumped first, then followed by the Ragnarov Titan, and finally Blaze in the Ankylon Titan.


End file.
